Feather
by Kahlan Rahl Amnell
Summary: Feather is split up from Max and the Flock but is found by Charlie he takes her in and she changes her name to Bella. Feather has to act like she likes Edward. What happens when the Flock find her? Max/Fang Feather/Iggy R&R PLZ


**Chapter 1: Feather pov (Flashback) **

I ran as fast as I could, air burning my lungs as I panted. The Erasers were hot on my trail, Ari in the lead. He was just about to grab my foot when I unfurled my wings. My wings were pure glossy black, like my brothers. After what felt like a billion years of flying I finally landed. But I couldn't fall asleep because there was no Flock to help if I was under attack. And for the first time in my life, I was petrified. I got a few minutes of sleep eye but had just woken up when the sun started to rise. I quickly and quietly got up and flew to the nearest town. It just happened to be Forks, Washington. I didn't have enough money to get a hotel room so I ran into a back alley. I fell asleep with my knees brought up to my chest, hugging them. I awoke to someone yelling at me to come over to them. When I didn't respond they ran over to me and handed me a blanket. I crawled away but the person looked like the head of the police.

"Do you have a home? Where are your parents?" He questioned me.

"I-I don't have parents." I said with uncertainty. He handed me a blanket. I quickly brought it around myself.

"Do you want to come and stay at my house?" He asked. I nodded my head and he picked me up to carry me to his cruiser.

**End of flashback.**

And that's how I came to be known as Bella Swan. I grew up at Charlie's house with him. He took good care of me. But you're probably wondering who my brother is and do I have a flock? Well to answer your first question, my brother's name is Fang, and secondly, yes I have a flock. Our leader is the Great Maximum Ride, but we just call her Max for short. In the Flock there is Max our leader, Fang her second in command, Iggy her third in command, Nudge, the shopaholic and talkaholic, then there in me, Gazzy, and Angel. My names Feather, but don't try to make up a nickname or I swear I'll kill you. Myself, Gazzy and Angel are Max's babies, we are not her actual children but she treats us as such. Fang always babies me, like making sure that Angel, Gazzy and I always have the comfiest bed. It's always embarrassing but I have learned to just ignore it. Even though Iggy always teases me about it, but behind Fangs back because last time Fang caught him doing that Iggy couldn't fly for a week. That was the worst week of my life. Iggy made me be his slave because he was the patient. So I told him that he could get off of his lazy ass and get whatever he needed by himself. I kinda said that in front of Max so she made me grounded for the whole week that meant NO FLYING! But anyway back to my life with Charlie. I'm now 14, so that means Angels 10, Gazzy is 12, Nudge is 18, and Max, Fang, and Iggy are 20. I really miss them but it was for the best. I just hope they are alive. Recently I had changed my name to Bella instead of Feather. I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie calling me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, Edward and Alice are here." Charlie said Edwards name as if it were the plague. He liked Alice but Edward? Not so much. Before I had moved here he was fine with Edward, but then when I came to Forks and started to date Edward he acted like Edward was repulsive. It was pretty funny actually. Edward knew a lot about me but certain things are better left forgotten, like the fact that I have wings or that Charlie isn't my dad, my flock is my family, and last but not least I DO NOT LOVE EDWARD! Yes folks it's true. I thought those thoughts over while I got off of my bed and went down the stairs to greet my "boyfriend" and "best friend". They always say that I am the world's worst liar but they don't know that my whole life is a lie and I suck at telling the truth. As I got to the bottom step I walked into the cold embrace of Edward.

"Where do you want to go today love?" He asked when I started to go towards the door.

"I have to show the two of you something." I stated. They followed me to their car and I got in the driver's seat. I held out my hands for the keys, when they were placed in my hands I quickly stuck them into the ignition. When I realized that Alice and Edward were looking at me skeptically. "Well do you want me to show you or not, because no Alice can't see it and Edward can't read my mind," and with that they were in the car. I started driving towards our meadow but then took a sharp turn. There was a hidden path there that I had made. Both Edward and Alice were looking out the window trying to figure out where we were going. I had secretly found a hidden waterfall deep in the woods. Here we go again.


End file.
